Kratos (PSLBR)
Kratos is the main protagonist and anti-hero of the God of War series. He appears as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, and returns as a playable character in PlayStation Legends Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Sweet Tooth in All-Stars, and Scorpion in Legends. Biography THE GHOST OF SPARTA Once the leader of the mighty Spartan army, Kratos has wrenched his fate free from the gods who used him as their servant, swearing to see their reign ended. Known for a brutal approach to combat, he will let nothing stand between him and his quest to find and destroy whomever has gathered the combatants in Battle Royale. THE LEGACY OF KRATOS *''God of War'' *''God of War II'' *''God of War: Betrayal'' *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' *''God of War III'' *''God of War: Ghosts of Sparta'' *''God of War: Ascension'' Arcade Mode Opening Rival *'Name:' Scorpion *'Reason:' TBA... *'Connection:' Both Mortal Kombat and God of War are well known for they're excessive violence and gore. Both Kratos and Scorpion's families were killed. Kratos also appeared as a guest character in the PlayStation 3 version of Mortal Kombat's reboot in 2011. Ending Gameplay Movelist (Square Moves) *'Olympic Fury' - - Kratos does a three-hit combo that knocks enemies away. *'Combat Grapple' - or + - Kratos throws the Blades of Athena five feet in front of him. If they connect, he does a shoulder tackle that knocks opponents away. *'Olympic Ascension' - + - Kratos swings the Blades of Athena upwards, launching enemies into the air. Hold to follow the enemy. *'Olympic Storm' - + - Kratos swings the Blades of Athena at the foe's feet, knocking enemies off their feet. *'Olympic Fury' - (Air) (Air) (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Olympic Crash' - or + (Air) - Kratos throws both blades out in front of him, knocking opponents away. *'Cyclone of Chaos' - + (Air) - Kratos spins around, hitting enemies up to six times before knocking them away. *'Athena's Revenge' - + (Air) - Kratos swings the Blades of Athena downwards, knocking enemies down to the ground. (Triangle Moves) *'Plume of Prometheus' - - Kratos slams both blades to the ground, launching enemies into the air. *'Spartan Change' - or + - Kratos holds a Spartan shield in front of him and charges forward with a Spartan spear. Attacks directed to the shield are blocked away. The spear knocks opponents away on contact. *'Brutal Ascension' - + - Kratos sends the lion heads of the Nemean Cestus diagonally upwards, with the second hit knocking foes back. *'Barbaric Crash' - + - Kratos hops into the air and slams the Barbarian hammer to the ground, knocking down opponents and launching those who come in contact with the flame that comes out afterwards. *'Athena's Fury' - (Air) - Kratos swings the Blades of Athena around his body. *'Spartan Glory' - or + (Air) - Kratos stabs diagonally downwards with the Spartan spear. (Mash ) - Kratos repeatedly stabs with the Spartan spear. *'Vicious Maul' - + (Air) - Kratos swings the Nemean Cestus around his body, knocking foes back. *'Barbarian Might' - + (Air) - Same as Barbaric Crash, only Kratos falls to the ground. (Circle Moves) *'Apollo's Bow' - - Kratos fires a fiery arrow across the screen using Apollo's Bow. When is mashed, Kratos will continuously fire more arrows. Hold for a stronger shot. *'Helios' Flash' - or + - Kratos holds out the head of Helios, which makes a blinding flash of light that knocks down an opponent. Hold for a larger and stronger flash. *'Icarus Ascension' - + - Kratos summons the Wings of Icarus and flies upward, launching enemies who are close. *'Golden Fleece' - + - Kratos holds out the Golden Fleece, reflecting any melee attack or projectile. Kratos will counter a melee attack with a physical attack, and will counter a projectile with a powerful blast of energy. *'Apollo's Bow' - (Air) *'Helios' Flash' - or + (Air) *'Icarus Ascension' - + (Air One allowed per air state) *'Golden Fleece' - + (Air) (Grabs) *'Battering Ram' - or - Kratos grabs the opponent and runs with them before throwing them away from him. *'Furious Uppercut' - - Kratos tosses the enemy into the air before sending one of his blades to slam the enemy to the ground. *'Cestus Slam' - - Kratos equips the Nemean Cestus and slams the enemy to the ground. Super Moves Divine Fury (Level 1) - Kratos arms himself with the Blade of Olympus and dashes forward, mowing down any opponents within close proximity. Divine Reckoning (Level 2) - Kratos plunges the Blade of Olympus into the ground and envelopes himself in a tornado. The tornado funnel upwards from the ground and KOs anyone near or above Kratos. Rage of the Gods (Level 3) - Kratos grows to giant size and dons the armour he wore as the God of War, using the Blade of Olympus to pour out his wrath. *'Spartan Fury' - - Kratos swings his sword horizontally twice, then slams it into the ground. *'Spartan Spirit' - - Kratos stabs the ground in front of him, then pulls out the sword with an upwards swing. If used from the air, Kratos charges into the ground. *'Spartan Glory' - - Kratos shoots a ball of blue energy from his sword. Quotes and Taunts Taunts Quotes *'Selected:' **"I am the Ghost of Sparta!" *'Pre-Match:' **"You will die!" (using The Ghost Arrives) Intros and Outros Entrance Animations *'The Ghost Arrives:' Kratos is already standing there. He brings out his blades and says "You will die!" Victory Animations Lost Animations Costumes The Ghost of Sparta Kratos' default costume, as seen in the picture above. Profile Information Minions *Athena (reach Rank 8) Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:PlayStation Legends Battle Royale Category:God of War Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Returning Characters